Cletus Spuckler
Cletus Del Roy Spuckler, also known as Cletus the Slack-Jawed Yokel, is a non-playable character in the game, The Simpsons: Hit & Run. He is a stereotypical redneck with a good-natured personality. Roles & Appearances Cletus has a role in missions in Levels 1, 2, 3 and 4. He wants Homer and Marge to help him with the harvest, and wants Bart to help him retrieve all his lost flatmeat. The following list contains all of Cletus' appearances in the game: Level 1 * This Old Shanty (Boss) - Homer encounters Cletus at his shack and asks him if he can borrow his Pickup Truck. Cletus won't let him because he has to do his daily chores or else Brandine isn't making him dinner. Homer offers to do Cletus' chores for him. First, he collects cardboard tubes from the gas station and then knocks down the tomacco plants in the tomacco field so that young ones can take their place. After completing these tasks, Homer returns to Cletus, who tells him that he can call him anytime and lends Homer his truck. Level 2 * Better Than Beef (Boss) - Bart encounters Cletus at the Krusty Burger and asks him if he can borrow his satellite dish, Cletus agrees to, but only if Bart helps him collect his flatmeat. The two set off to find the flatmeat, which is scattered around the train station, and return to the Krusty Burger, while avoiding Apu. There, Cletus gives Bart the satellite dish. Level 3 * Bonfire of the Manatees - Apu has found out that Cletus has been selling roadkill to the Krusty Burgers, and he wants Lisa's help to put a stop to it. The two chase after Cletus and collect the flatmeat by ramming into his truck. Level 4 * Redneck Roundup - Marge finds Cletus at his shack and asks him about the crop circles, but he mistakes Marge for a non-local citizen and drives away in his Pickup Truck. Marge soon follows him and collects his stuff until he stops at the gas station near the Kwik-E-Mart. * Ketchup Logic (Boss) - After stopping at the gas station, Cletus snaps out and recognizes Marge, and he'll tell her about the crop circles as long as Marge helps him collect the ketchup harvest. Marge changes her clothes to not get her dress dirty, gets into Cletus' truck and collects the harvest, while also avoiding a black car. Cletus says that his father has seen a crop circle, and then suggests asking people at the graveyard about it. Level 7 * Rigor Motors (voice only) - After an incident on the baseball game on TV, Homer leaves his house to collect survival supplies. These include collecting Flanders' first aid kit, grabbing Cletus' sleeping boards (in which he yells at Homer for stealing them), and collecting Moe's chainsaw from him. Trivia * In Level 7, Cletus' voice can be heard if the player presses the doorbell of the shed at his house and when Homer collects his sleeping boards in the first mission. Despite this, Cletus makes an appearance in the actual level where he walks around the tomacco field, but if the player kicks him over or hits him with a car, he will not speak. Whether this was intentional or not is unknown. Gallery Level 1 1-bonus.png|Cletus in the mission briefing for "This Old Shanty" Level 2 Better Than Beef.jpg|Cletus and Bart collecting the flatmeat in "Better Than Beef" Level 4 Newspaper-Level4.png|Cletus on Level 4's newspaper 4-2.png|Cletus in the mission briefing for "Redneck Roundup" 4-3.png|Cletus in the mission briefing for "Ketchup Logic" Vehicles Pickup Truck.png|The Pickup Truck, Cletus' vehicle of choice Category:Characters Category:Bonus Mission Givers Category:Level 1 Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Level 7